Gold Town
by kismet72
Summary: Luffy and everyone visit a mysterious island and Nami gets kidnapped after she and Luffy have a fight. Luffy and the rest of the gang has to scramble to save her in time. Luffy x Nami


Hello everyone, please just let me apologize for any amaturish writing or mistakes. I'm still just a... well amature.

**Pairing:** Nami x Luffy

**Summary: **Luffy and the gang have just docked on a strange island when Nami and Luffy get into a fight, resulting in Nami getting kidnapped.

**Disclaimers**: I do NOT own One Piece or any of the characters in it that appear in this story.

Please enjoy.

Small waves licked at the Sunny's sides, making a soothing, rhythmic sound. Colors were carefully splayed out against the near sunset, contrasting slightly against each other. The smiling Sunny lazily made its way to a bustiling dock with an oddly inviting feeling. "We're here!" someone shouted, the person ruining the workers' concentration and causing mass problems. A grinning face full of energy with a straw hat on top is what met the workers' irritated glances. Not ten seconds after, a fist came down on the head of black hair.

"Calm down!" Nami yelled, losing her patience. Luffy held his head, pouting, as he went off to help the others in docking their ship. The orange haired girl let out a relieved sigh and began distributing the others spending money. Hundred beli bills were arranged in stacks and contained the usual amount for each person.

"Nami-swan! We're finished," informed the love struck cook. She looked up from her money to be greeted by the sight of all of her nakama.

"Thank you Sanji-kun, here's your money."

"Thank you very much." And the cook went off to buy ingredients. One by one the crew members came up to Nami for their spending money and went on their way until it was just the captain and his navigator.

"Nami, Nami, Nami, hurry, hurry, hurrrry," Luffy whined.

"Shut up! You don't get any spending money," she declared, fists shaking. A shocked expression quickly overtook his face only to be accompanied by more whining.

"Why not?" he pouted.

"You'll only spend it on meat."

"Meat is important."

"But Sanji-kun's already getting cooking supplies."

"The more meat the better."

Nami slowly turned her head, glaring for all she was worth. Seeming to have changed her train of thought, her glaring ceased just to be replaced with a frown. Sighing deeply she took hold of his wrist and began dragging him toward town. "What're you doing?" Luffy questioned.

"Keeping an eye on you. I want to get off of this island as fast as we can and letting you loose would only mean destroying things which i will have to pay for." He jutted his lip out, sulking for all to see. 'I've got a bad feeling about this place,' Nami thought to herself, glancing around suspiciously.

Gold Town seemed peaceful enough. It was on the verge of being a city with various shops dotted all around. Most of its inhabitants spoke cheerfully with open smiles, but there were just as many citizens who leered at tourists with hungry eyes. They always looked the women top to bottom and spoke in hushed whispers to each other. A particularly doom and gloom man caught sight of a pretty red-head; he quickly motioned to his partner to look. the giant's head turned in the general direction. Shockingly enough, the sensation of joy barely reached his hardened mind as he smirked smugly. 'Found you.'

Nami's sugary sweet smile only got sweeter when she leaned in closer, exposing more of her cleavage as she twirled a lock of her orange hair in her fingers. "Surely that can't be the price. Shouldn't it be a bit," she batted her eyelashes, "lower?"

"Yes, yes," the shopkeeper agreed hurriedly. His attempt at subtley staring at the young girl's chest was failing miserably. "Hmmm, lets say... 150 beli?"

"That sounds right to me," the flirt gave him the right amount of money and dumped a stack of books into Luffy's arms. Unhappy, boy had silently fumed while he watched Nami flirt to get a lower price.

'Why am I mad?' he questioned himself. They had left the tattered book store and were now roaming around to streets. He watched her back intently, trying to figure out why he was jealous. Black eyes blinked. 'Jealous?'

Nami hastily took the last empty table at an outdoor cafe. Luffy followed suit with a wide (forced) grin pointed at the object of his unconscious affections. "Are we getting something to eat?"

"M-hm," was her inaudible reply. The grin spread as they ordered and enjoyed their food. They talked about random, everyday things but a warm feeling spread through both of them with every minute. This was a rare time when it was just the two of them and his navigator always reveled in them, unable to get enough. For just this time it was only her and the boy she loved. As Nami was about to pay for their meal a group of guys swarmed around her.

"Hey there, what's a pretty little thing like you doing, paying for your own food?" asked the blonde haired blue eyed leader. Seven or so men were formed in a circle around her. Mugiwara had been shut out but that was unimportant at the moment. Her eyes flashed, thinking of the money to be saved, and switched to flirt mode.

"I don't know. What're you going to do about it?" she rested her chin on her hand. The leader smirked. Beli rustled in front of Nami's face before he leaned in closer.

"How about I show you around town in exchange for paying?"

"Hmmm," she pretended to think about it, "sounds fair to me." Hazel eyes looked out from underneath eyelashes for extra effect.

Luffy sat there boiling again. How could she do this? Why did she do this? Didn't she know what it did to him? It made him mad, enraged him and he couldn't control himself. When Nami turned to face him, his glare stopped her cold. Not knowing what was coming over him, he hissed it out. "If you want," he said slowly, with as much venom as possible, "to flirt with people you don't even know then you can do it without me." Heated fury showed in his eyes, scaring his admirer all the more. Nami's skin prickled with goosebumps, her companion stood up and took their things before heading to the Sunny. Not another glance was sent her way.

'He didn't even yell. No storming off or mad glare,' she thought, terrified, 'He just sat there. **Luffy** just sat there. He just sat there, stone still, with that calm, furious glare and cold, whispered voice.' Nami fought to swallow with her suddenly dry throat, her hands became clamy and started to shake as a cold sweat broke out all over her body. Luffy had never acted like that before. She needed to go after him, to apologize. She-

"Hey, babe. C'mon," the blonde roughly grabbed her wrist and pulled her after him.

-needed to get away from these people. Their sinister smirks and cruel eyes just now registered in her mind. How the hidden knives and guns had gotten past her trained eyes was a mystery. One she didn't have the luxury of time to find out. A smothered thought finally made it to her conscious state. 'Danger! Run! LUFFY!'

But Luffy was already gone.

How was that?

Please tell me what i can improve on and hopefully the story will get better as it goes on.

Thank you for reading =)


End file.
